


passion with which to mend your wounded soul

by Reynarius



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Smut, and thats valid, maybe slight praise kink, sometimes u just gotta get serviced by your warchief wife, sylvaina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reynarius/pseuds/Reynarius
Summary: “Mmm, what can I say, Dark Lady? You work wonders on me.”She raised an eyebrow at that, “Wonders? Oh, my darling mage...you’ve seen nothing yet.”





	passion with which to mend your wounded soul

**Author's Note:**

> i'm gay, that is all i have to say for myself.  
> also this is the f*cking jaina didnt get in prison i know y'all were really disappointed about that

Jaina stirred with a groan as Sylvanas brushed her fingertips along the curve of her jaw. Smiling when the mage’s blue eyes fluttered open and found hers, blinking the weight of sleep away. 

“Mmm, you actually  _ stayed. _ ”

The Banshee Queen smirked, feeling the mage stretch and curl further into her embrace. “I told you I would, my dear. But I had figured you would be asleep several hours still.”

Cool fingers stroked down along the side of her neck, grazing across her skin and sending pleasant shivers down her spine. The other hand busied itself with stroking through her silver hair. Jaina let out a pleased sigh even while Sylvanas appeared … worried?

“Hmm…” 

“What is it, my love?” 

“It appears as though I might have been ....a bit too overzealous and bitten you too hard; I left several deep marks.”

Jaina grinned, mischief playing across her expression. 

“You were very...possessive, I  _ adored it. _ ” 

Sylvanas pressed a kiss to one of the marks dotting her skin, murmuring, “Indeed, it had been...too long. I fully intend to make up for my aggression however.”

“Why wait then?”

With a hum, she pressed her lips to Sylvanas’ neck and began covering her skin with small kisses. Her hands circled around her waist to tug her closer.

“Ah, someone’s frisky this morning. I figured that you would surely be too tired and sore for this  _ again. _ ”

“Mmm, what can I say,  _ Dark Lady?  _ You work wonders on me.”

She raised an eyebrow at that. “Wonders? Oh, my darling mage... _ you’ve seen nothing yet. _ ”

Before she could even form a reply to that, Sylvanas rolled onto her back and pulled Jaina along to rest on top of her. The blankets pooled around the mage’s hips as she sat up, staring down at the Banshee Queen. Cool fingers dug into her skin, forcing her hips to grind down onto her lover.

“Mmm, you look so  _ stunning  _ like this, my darling. Straddling me, oh the things I could do to you.” Sylvanas purred as she trailed a hand up over Jaina’s stomach, feeling muscles tense and shudder beneath her touch. Listening as the mage draw in a sharp, shuddering breath, she palmed at her breast.

“Then do them _ …please _ .” Jaina whispered, accentuating her request by grinding harder into Sylvanas’ lap.

Grinning, the other hand slipped down between them from its place on her hip and stroked along the wetness she found pooling between the mage’s thighs. 

“So wet already? I have barely started with you.” Sylvanas teased.

She whimpered and shuddered hard into her lover’s hands, feeling the heat rising up onto her cheeks. It wasn’t  _ fair  _ how riled up the Banshee Queen could get her, even by doing so little to her. 

However the tease didn’t last long, soon Sylvanas was sitting up to meet her, her fingers pressing inside of her, her kiss swallowing the gasp that fell from Jaina’s lips. Slowly and carefully, her thumb curled to draw circles around her clit. She knew how to touch the mage, knew all the little buttons to push to get the noises she wanted to hear.

And she wasn’t disappointed; she never was.

Their kiss was broken as Jaina whimpered her name, trying and failing to still the unrestrained movements of her hips. Rocking harder and harder down into the Banshee Queen’s fingers, her breath caught in her throat. 

“That's it, Jaina... _ good girl. _ ”

Her nails dug into firm shoulders, dragging across smooth flesh and grasping at her lover desperately -- like she was her only anchor in all the sensations that were seeping through her veins. Making her head hazy with desire, all she could do was pull her in a kiss.

It was easy to feel how close she already was, the way she twitched and pulsed around her fingers. How her breathing grew even more uneven by the second, broken only by her moans and the whimpers falling from her lips; or the curse words that fell from her lips when she stroked her thumb just a fraction closer to her clit.

“F-fuck…” 

_ Like that.  _

Jaina cursed into their messy kiss, the noise only serving to make Sylvanas ache and burn with a desire that she had once thought long gone. But this was not what she had wanted, not exactly. 

Slowing the thrusts of her fingers to a stop, she grinned at the frustrated growl that came from her lover. She pressed a kiss to the mage’s collarbone in apology and cooed into her heated skin, “Shh, do not fret, my darling. Your queen  _ has you. _ ”

The world flipped for a moment before Jaina found herself staring up at Sylvanas. No longer straddled across her lap, but now rather trapped within her embrace. Not that she had anywhere else she’d  _ rather  _ be trapped.

“ _ Please.  _ I need…”

Fingers pressed back into her, curling just enough to effectively cut off her train of thought, “That?”

She nodded frantically, her hands shifting to grip at Sylvanas’ shoulders once again. The Banshee Queen leaned down, kissing along the marks she had previously left on Jaina’s neck and relishing in the feeling of the mage’s warmth pressed against her like the ghost of that very same warmth could be felt within her bones.

“Gods, do you have any idea what you do to me?” She drawled out as soon as her lips found the sensitive spot right below her lover’s ear. 

Sylvanas smirked as she felt the shiver run through Jaina at just her mere whisper, how she clenched tighter around her fingers. Her back arching as she pushed herself up into her lover’s embrace.

“You look  _ ravishing,  _ and touching you makes me feel alive. I could stay here for hours upon hours, touching you until you come undone for me.” 

Jaina brought a hand up to cradle Sylvanas’ head, fingers weaving through locks of faded blonde hair. 

“‘Nas,  _ fuck,  _ you f-fuck me so good...s-so…” Her sentence trailed off into a cry as the Banshee Queen pressed the pad of thumb just a fraction harder against her clit. 

She was so blessedly cool against the mage’s overheated skin, her honeyed words sending her usually intelligent brain plummeting into a blissful oblivion where not a single thing existed except herself and Sylvanas Windrunner. 

“My darling mage, so good for me.  _ So good.”  _

Her lover’s breathless words of praise, the gentle touch of her thumb and the thrusts of her fingers inside her, driving her wild. So many sensations and each one had every muscle in Jaina’s body trembling and coiling with a tension she had not felt before. 

“I’m... _ Sylvanas,  _ f-fuck…so close.”

Tilting her head back from the mage’s neck, Sylvanas leaned back enough to watch Jaina. Her eyes were squeezed shut, she could tell that she teetering right on the very brink and with her entire body pulled taunt. Her chest heaving with her heavy breaths. So close, just a little more and soon enough she knew she would be coming apart for her lover.

“Look at me, Jaina.” She purred, pressing several reverent kisses between her breasts.

Helpless, the mage opened her eyes to find crimson burning into her vision. Sylvanas watched her through hazed irises, desire coiling deep in her expression. A kiss was pressed to her trembling lips before those trained fingers curled inside her, just on the verge of making her cry out. 

Her thumb slowed and her fingers stilled, had Jaina right where Sylvanas wanted her. Teetering right on that edge, so painfully close and already fading fast. Jaina’s hips rolled into her hand, as she tried desperately to reach the high she sought.

“P-please…” 

Without hesitation, Sylvanas did just that. Her fingers curled and grazed the spot that made the mage melt in seconds, her thumb stroking over her clit over and over. 

Her voice was heavy and rough as she cooed sweetly, “Come for me, Jaina.  _ Cry out for me.” _

With a loud cry of her lover’s name, the tension that had been building up in her came undone in a split second. Her back arched and her nails dug into the muscles of Sylvanas’ back. Through the orgasm, Sylvanas didn’t stop -- keeping with slow deep thrusts as the mage bucked up into her. She drew out every sensation until it bordered on nigh too much.

Jaina melted back into the bed, limbs gone limp and making it entirely too difficult to cling to Sylvanas. Very much grateful for cooler flesh pressed against her own, Jaina’s chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath. 

“Are you with me, Jaina?” Sylvanas spoke, her voice a haze to the mage.

“Mmmm.” Was the only response she can manage.

They lay there like that for a few more moments, basking in the afterglow. When Jaina eventually managed to open her eyes, Sylvanas was staring at her - slowly,  _ deliberately  _ sucking her fingers clean.

She just knew that the Banshee Queen was about to say something  _ filthy  _ and obscene when there was an startlingly too loud knock on the bedroom door, her mother’s voice calling from the other side. “Jaina, darling, are you alright?”

Jaina curled up against her lover and cast a glamour upon Sylvanas which made her appear as she had when she was alive, mere seconds before her mother called out that she was coming in.

When Katherine did enter, she immediately flushed red in embarrassment and turned away from the bed.

**_“Jaina Proudmoore!”_ **

_ Shit. _

**Author's Note:**

> hnnnnnnnghhh  
> thank u to the lovely beta readers who put up with this 12 am garbage that my brain spit out hjadbfhjbdhjfdsf


End file.
